oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobble
History Cobble, originally named Tasetsa, was born in a small den in The Fang, a large mountain north of Luperion and was taken from their home when they were 4 years old. Their home was ransacked by adventurers hired as exterminators, who flushed the den out by means of explosives and magic alike. Few survived the onslaught, but this adventuring group took as many captive as they could to Luperion along the Wolf's Path river to trade in for a bounty at the city, for crimes of theft and infestation. He was then renamed Cobble, and raised as a cobbler in conditions just barely better than that of a slave avoiding being sent to Luperion's mines due to his age and development. For roughly six years he performed the same job day after day, with no chance for reprieve besides the short closing hours that nights fall would bring before mornings break. One day, a human with blonde hair, wearing a shining chest plate depicting the visage of a dragon and carrying a smaller wooden spear at their side approached the store, seemingly looking for them. This human introduced themselves as Saraxxis, and offered them a chance at freedom if they would serve the greater good at their side until the day they die. They hesitantly oblige, certain that whatever fate this man had inshore for them would be better suited to the life they had lived in Luperion. Sold for a total of 10 gold pieces, Cobble was taken by this man outside the city a good distance away before their secret would be revealed and them the deal that would seal them into a life of adventuring. Saraxxis morphed and changed before their very eyes to a shining dragon- barely bigger than Cobble themselves, and was told that if they forge a Dragonrider's bond, then they would be free from their bonds and would help to save thousands if not millions of lives with hard work from terrible evil that was always imminently approaching. Never given a choice, they accepted the offer, forming the link and becoming the bonded rider to Saraxxis- of whom quickly quashed the idea of being ridden by a 'rider,' renaming them as their 'Ward' appropriately. From then on, Cobble and Saraxxis had been dutifully training and performing tasks primarily for the city of Haven in order to maintain a certain sense of order that Saraxxis had laid as the young Kobold's code. The basic regimen for them was twenty laps around any cities perimeter that they stayed in, along with one hundred push ups and two hundred sit ups per lap, with a mild change in routine if conditions were especially poor. Cobble has never once been able to finish this routine, but tries often to impress the one that freed them from one life of servitude into another of service. What imminent evil they spoke of still remains a mystery, as does the dragon's origins or possible true intentions... Adventuring Life The Rift Cracks Open Called to the aid of the town of Stillwater, several adventurers- Cobble and Saraxxis included, came to find a town up in flames under the assault of Orcs and fire elemental's chained in place putting their fields to the proverbial torch. When the dust began to settle, when most of the Orcs had been slain, one of which was dripping this strange blue liquid from every orifice, the liquid seeped into the ground which began to slowly crack and fissure, blue flames escaping as the ground began to fall away as if a hollow cavern had been beneath its expanse. The pair saved as many as they could, charging through the hoards and lifting the disabled towns folk to safety, but only a few trips could be made before the flames presence prevented further entry for fear of succumbing to what was pouring out of the crevice. Since then in their free time away from adventuring and their intense training regimen, they have been providing aid to as many of the neighboring towns they could reach. Taken Away Cobble and Saraxxis share an empathetic link of sorts from their dragonrider bond, and while it may not allow for communication via words, it does let the other know how the other is feeling. Interestingly enough, it also shares a certain mentality the other is feeling, and the two had come to an agreement after learning about this link. Whenever Saraxxis drinks alcohol and their mind becomes numb from its effect, Cobble experiences this state of depression and loneliness he could only describe as 'Back in the bad city,' and pleaded with them to no longer indulge. On the flip side, when the young kobold enjoys sweets such as ice cream or large amounts of fruit, the dragon experiences a migraine from the now hyper kobolds active mind, and has hence for prohibited them from having such foods. One argument led to a separation of sorts, Saraxxis abandoning Cobble at the Twin Dragons in Haven after Karth tried to push the foods that the kobold craved so dearly onto them against the dragons wishes. When trying to reunite with them by traveling all the way to Rike, Cobble was kidnapped, Feebleminded and sold to the circus to suffer a humiliating death by the Red Hand. His friends did not sit idly by, as Lilo, Irilith, Miya, and Karth went to this circus- convenietnly outside of Luperion, and rescued them from his captivity, learning that the circus had no plans to perform vile actions to them, and only wanted to help them in their stupor. Cobble eventually came to their senses after being taken back to Haven thanks to Arclite's medical practices. After returning to their senses and hearing the circus would return to Haven, they made their way to watch the show intently excited, being welcomed back by the ringmaster- even getting to participate in the show! With the Ringmasters guidance as well, they were gifted with the power of fire from their training as a firemaster as well. Aid from the Jungle Wanting to recruit aid for the ever expanding rift and the Orc war, Cobble sought out Zig'Mah's home after learning their language in hopes of finding fighters as capable as they seemed, but when embarked to the jungles came across several chameleon like lizard folk who shot darts tipped with poison who also called upon a Tyrannosaurus Rex whom they called the 'Tyrant King.' After dispatching them, they found a village of Lizardfolk who gave no shed of hospitality to the group of Cobble, Saraxxis, Peltz, Lilo, Irilith and Colli. The only one who did offer to speak with them was a red lizardfolk by the name of Rhuk'Khel who offered their assistance if they could help them secure a tooth from a large dragon that plagued the area nearby. With great effort and a near death experience, they sundered the beast and gained the aid of the Lizardfolk who now functions as the young Kobold's cohort. Taken Again Irilith, of whom the two had agreed to be each others brother and sister, who was furious when The Red Hand sent Cobble another piece of blackmail embarked to Luperion on their own to fight them by themselves. A few days later with the missing ratfolk, a second letter was sent to Cobble. 'Come to the Luperion Slums alone, or the rat dies.' They took it upon themselves to follow this blackmail, and offered themselves in exchange for their sister. Their trade was honored as his memories of returning to the slums became hazy after being altered, and a knife was jammed into their throat with their soul being trapped in a soul gem. This was used as further leverage to entice Saraxxis and Ymir to come to Luperion and lose themselves to the dragon hating organization, but with the combined effort of Irilith, Clara, Peltz, Akane, Zig'Mah, and Leonis, they managed to steal back the soul gem from the Red Hand's clutches. He was restored moments from death by Irilith, further solidifying their bond with their sister. The Thunder Behemoth The ground shook asunder as the beast released a deafening roar that echoed down the Tein Mountains. The guide that had brought them was splattered against the rock face after charging alone, leaving those that would help against this beast being Cobble, Saraxxis, Akane, Leonis, Zig'mah, Peltz, and even Irilith who smuggled themselves in Saraxxis's bag. With a combined effort and an intense fight where the group were nearly squashed underfoot, it came to light that this incredibly tough creature was only felled when acid would stop its hardy flesh from regenerating. After the conquest, those participating felt a surge of mythic power enlighten them, but it has since gone dormant... Appearance Cobble is a tiny sized kobold, reduced further from their short stature after Saraxxis told them it would allow them to fight better. They normally wear a black fireproof set of clothing with many pockets, wielding a long adamantine lance stored in their glove of storing to easier use. They also have a buckler at their side which has seen much use. Aside form their equipment, they have a large thick scar on their neck from when they were stabbed by the Red Hand, but their features remain that of a typical small lizard. Personality Their fighting style is swift and accurate, spinning the lance as though it were an extension of themselves, but behind their surprising combat prowess and skills at deflection, they lack the self confidence to assert themselves in any meaningful way when they are alone. They are incredibly dependent on Saraxxis, trying not to stray far from their side or their friends. They don't like to fight, but do so because they want to make the people of the world happier than they were in Luperion. Cobble would sacrifice themselves if it meant saving a friend, and would demean themselves for just about anyone. They are nearly incapable of anger- choosing to submit themselves to blame for the situation than to add to it. Friends Cobble will consider anyone a friend with enough effort on his end. Saraxxis - Cobble's bound dragon. Though they can be a bit harsh most of the time, they have Cobble's best interests in mind. Well, what Saraxxis deems his best interest should be. They have seen many battles, and can fight together as a seemless unit. Rhuk'Khel - A red Lizardfolk who has taken up arms to fight agaisnt the Orcs and the expanding rift under Cobble's lead. They are considered Cobble's cohort. Lilo - The blue dragonborn that Cobble is enamored with, and supremely shocked that they would consider dating them. Lilo is Cobble's girlfriend, a capable fighter able to punch and stomp their way through any combat. Irilith - A ratfolk with whom had a terrible fear of dragons and dragonkind. At first they shunned Cobble but has since become very close, agreeing to become each others family in place of the absent family surrounding them both. They have taken up teaching Cobble Alchemy. Zig'Mah - The favorite small lizard of Timeline B, Zig'Mah is a geckokin who met Cobble in Rike's outskirts. they have since adventured together on a great deal of dangerous missions, saving their live more than once. Clara - A half elven women with a wonderful heart. They don't talk much, but he appreciates what she does to make everyone lead a better life. Peltz - A... He doesn't know what to call them. They claimed Cobble as their pet, and protect him and give him treats. He doesn't like the demeaning nature of being a pet, but knows hopes they have only the best intentions for them. Colli and Isashi - A catfolk and kitsune who named Cobble the godfather of their litter. He doesn't understand why they would trust such a responsibility to them, but is grateful to have such good friends. Kordle - A dwarven prince as proud as they come. They liberated Cobble from one of Saraxxis's excessive punishments, teaching them to skip stones. Utstrk - A dwarven fighter who is teaching Cobble how to train animals. They are a very skilled smith, and seem kind enough to come to their aid whenever called. Leonis - An alchemist Aasimar who is married to Akane. She has a volatile specialty of bombs that inflict a great deal of pain, as well as a powerful aid of healing magic. Akane - A kitsune married to Leonis who travels as a dragonrider themselves with their trusty steed Ymir. She is capable of dangerous magics, from siphoning the very air from their foes lungs to powerful fire magic. Miya - A kitsune with a talent for healing and illusions. She can fascinate entire rooms of dangerous foes, but doesn't like to adventure when her specialty may not work on an opponent. Karth - A rowdy and lovably dwarf who stands between Saraxxis and Cobble when he deems the dragons care awful. Cobble clung to Karth like a father figure because of their kind and generous attitude, but rarely sees them anymore. Douglas - Most recently added to this list, Cobble fears an inevitable conflict between Saraxxis and them. They seem to plot Cobble's 'freedom' from Saraxxis' tyranny, and have shown to work for the good of the city of Haven. Thurindir - A human with a powerful psychic presence, they are likely the most intelligent of Cobble's allies, able to craft and cast wonderful and destructive magic. Anastasia - A human with a fancy for Thurindir, they and Cobble don't see eye to eye, but the young kobold still is thankful to have them as their ally for their expert and deadly use of the pole arm. Enemies The demons of the rift and those who would hurt innocent folks. Current Activities Cobble is currently training to become faster, realizing that strength will not serve him in his stature, but his size and speed might.